First Impressions Can be Tough, And Wrong
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: Bella is in need of a job and applies for the personal assitant position at the Cullen and Sons Law Firm. She meets the Cullen but what about the sons? Read to find out how she learns about organization, the complexity of a coffee order, and true love.
1. Chapter 1 Your Son!

A new story! Please enjoy!

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch.1: Your Son?

Bella's POV

I like the rest of America was in financial trouble. I had lost my job at the local cupcakery, my true passion and the place I wanted to spend all my time. I was into everything and did it quite well. I baked, ran the cash register, decorated, boxed, delivered, you name it and I did it. But the owner was losing money which meant he either had to lower all our wages of get rid of one of us. As much as I thought I deserved to be there I knew me leaving was the best decision for the business. So I did without fighting it.

Days after I lost my job my grandpa passes away. I'll always miss my Papa, and as selfish as it is, I wish he was there with me as I start a new chapter in my life. I remember my grandfather was on of the wisest people I'll ever know. I loved just listening to his stories and I remember whenever I needed help or had a question I could look to him and he'd know just what to do to fix it. That's what I loved about him. He always gave the best pieces of advice too. I remember him telling my work isn't work if you love what you're doing. Funny how that's exactly what I'm not doing now.

I had always lived under the cold cloud covered skies of Northern Washington State but today it seemed extra gloomy. I moved away from the window and looked at myself once more in the full length mirror. I straightened my pencil skirt and moved my hair. I looked professional and serious, two words I thought I'd never use to describe myself. I grabbed my purse, papers, and cup of coffee. I buckled my coat and ran out in the rain to my car. I sat for a few minutes enjoying the soft leather seats of my grandfather's Audi. He had just gotten it a little over a month ago for Christmas. As I pulled out of my foreign driveway and said goodbye to my new house I head out for downtown Seattle. The house was also my grandfather's. It was just a few years old and I figured why would I waste money on rent when all I had to pay was utilities for this baby. Now about the inheritance thing, my grandpa was one smart cookie. He knew where to put his money and how to make it multiple over and over and over again. Well my name was written all over his will and to that I'll always be thankful.

I drove as I listening to some over sugary pop princess sing about her new lover and how he wanted in her pants. Eww. I turned off the radio and just enjoyed the sound of the rain falling on the windshield. Before I knew it I was outside of the terrifying skyscraper. I gulped. I knew I didn't belong in a world of Starbucks on every corner or cubicles or long letters of black and white type but I had to do this. I just had to.

I parked in the parking structure and got out of the comforts of my car. Hopefully I would see it again by 6 tonight and not any sooner. I asked at the lobby front desk for Cullen and Son Law. The young woman told me on the 13th floor. My heels clicked against the marble floors and I rode up the elevator as the annoying music made me want to go nuts. As the elevator doors opened something changes. The colors went from gray and cold to khaki and warm. Yes there was black and white accents and it was modern but it was homey modern. It was nice. You could tell the heat was on all morning as the warm air enveloped you and made you completely forget that there was a major storm under way outside. I walked up to the receptionist's desk and was greeted by an older woman with a comforting smile.

"Good morning sweetie. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hello. My name's Bella Swan and I came for an interview to be the new personal assistant."

"Oh yes I got your call yesterday right?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Well come back with me and I'll get Mr. Cullen for you." She led me down a hallway and into an office room that had light pouring in through the windows. I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Do you have your résumé and things sweetheart?"

"Yes, here you go." I passed her my folder on résumés and recommendations.

" should be with you in a few minutes. Just make yourself at home. Heck I don't even think he'd mind if you sat in his seat and put your feet up on the desk." She walked about laughing to herself. If she was telling the truth things were looking brighter. Not that I would actually do that, but just knowing that my boss wasn't a huge stickler for rules would be amazing. I really didn't want to work in a stiff and stuffy office all day.

I looked around the room ad out the window. The rain had stopped and sun was fighting the clouds for dominace. You could see the shimmering light reflect off of the water of the bay. As the door opened I heard a few men laughing.

"Well just let me get this interview done and then we'll go grab some lunch." One of the men said. He was tall and had platinum blonde hair. His suit was a charcoal gray with a soft yellow tie and crisp white shirt.

"Kay Dad, we'll be waiting." One of the other said.

The one who had spoken first walked farther in the room and I got up to shake his hand. He was middle aged, maybe 46 or 47. He was beautiful.

"Good morning dear. What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Carlisle Cullen." We shook hands and he sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. He read through some of the paper work, just skimming and scanning. After a minute he set the paper work aside and looked at me. "So Isabella-"

"Just Bella please sir."

"Well then just Carlisle for myself. I love this office. It's more of a 2nd home then a work place. So I'm looking for a personal assistant. What are some qualities that sets you apart and qualifies you for this job?"

"Well Carlisle, I'm very on top of things. One of my greatest obsessions is organization. I'm very good at balancing things and making sure everything works out in the end. I'm able to adjust quickly and I move quickly and efficiently."

"Very good, just what we're looking for. SO what do you do for fun?"

Ummm did I just here him right? "Pardon?"

"What do you when you have free time?"

"I love baking. Cupcakes, muffins, anything. I also enjoying reading and writing as well as exploring the great outdoors. Photography is also one of the things I love doing.

"Excellent. Well Bella it looks like you have a new job." He stood up and outstretched his hand. I was in shock. Was getting a job this simple? No, it can't be. I slowly stood up and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family Bella." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I hugged him. Yes, I hugged my new boss! But in my defense he hugged back. We pulled apart and laughed. I grabbed my bag as we walked out of the office. As we were walking out of the office he stopped and said, "I did mention that the assistant position is for my son, right?

Your son?

Well another new story! I'm not leaving the others but I just felt inspired to write this! I really and into this story line and I can actually see it going places. Please add this to your favorites/alerts and review!

Xoxo,

Bella

P.S.: Pics on Profile


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions Emmy Bear Style

Thanks you for all the alerts! It made me so happy to see my inbox practically puking them! Kinda like me! Except I'm throwing up last night's dinner instead of emails . Enjoy!

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch.2: Introductions Emmy Bear Style

Bella's POV

As we were walking out of the office he stopped and said, "I did mention that the assistant position is for my son, right?

Your son? "Ummm no I think you forgot that part."

"Oh well don't let him scare you away. He's just got such a hectic life I felt he needed an assitant to keep everything in order. Here you can come meet all three of my sons." Three? You have got to be kidding me. But I guess I should have expected this seeing as it is called Cullen and SONS Law Firm. "They're all in my office waiting to go grab some lunch." We walked down the rest of the hallway until we came up to a hug office room. There was floor to ceiling windows and you could see all the way out to Canada, I swear. I could hear the guys talking and laughing.

"Jasper I bet you 10 bucks Patriots will beat the Jets." The rather… huge one said. He had dark hair and his suit made him look so funny. He looked like he could be the best NFL quarterback this world has ever seen.

"No chance Emmett. No. Chance. You're on." The blonde one with bed hair said. It was messy but one could tell it was meant to look like that. The two shook hands and the bet was sealed.

"You guys really are childish." The last one said. If I ever seen beauty it was nothing compared to this man. He was gorgeous. Bright green eyes, copper tousled hair, and a suit that made him looked like he belonged in an Armani fashion show. The charcoal gray color of his suit made his light skin glow under the office light.

"Hey Pops! Who's your new friend?" The big on said.

"Emmett, this would be Edward's new assistant Bella."

Emmett walked towards me and put his arm over my shoulder. "Well Bella, let me introduce everyone. You've already met my Daddy," Carlisle shook his head with embarrassment, "and the guy with the weird hair, that's Jasper Hale. He's married to my sister Alice. You'll meet her soon and she'll drag you with her to go shopping, trust me on this one." I laughed at his jokes. He sounded like he supplied the entertainment in the office. "I'm Emmett the Great, but you can call my Emmy Bear or just Emmett which ever you prefer. And last but certainly least, is Edweirdo. But he prefers Edward. He's single and looking for a good-"

"Enough Emmett. Don't scare her." Edward said as he walked around the desk to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." He said with a smile that made me want to swoon. And I did, mentally of course.

"Can we go eat already. I'm hungry." Emmett said with a pout.

"Ya we'll go. Would you like to join us Bella?" Carlisle said with a gentle smile that told me if I said no it was okay too.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay let's go then." Edward said. We walked out of the office and walked into the reception area. "Marie are you coming to lunch with us today?"

"Of course I am! It's our Monday tradition! Don't you worry your little pretty head, just let me grab my bag." She got her purse and talked to me as we rode down the elevator to the parking garage.

"Marie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you remind me to give Bella her parking pass when we get back to the office. Then she won't have to pay their outrageous fee and get a front row spot."

"I can do that." She said with a smile.

The guys took one car and Marie came with me to my car. We followed behind Carlisle's black Mercedes till we got to the come fancy restaurant a few blocks away. By the time I found parking, Marie and I would have to walk a few blocks to get back to the restaurant.

She decided to fill the silence. "So Bella, how you liking the boys?"

"They all seem very friendly. I don't mean to be nosey but how old are they? Carlisle doesn't look old enough to be their father."

"Oh you see Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted them. Emmett is Carlisle's late sister's son. He's married to Jasper's sister, Rosalie. They got married a few years ago and he's now 33 and she's 30 if I'm correct. Jasper married Emmett's sister Alice. They just got married last spring. He's 31 and she's 28. And Edward is Esme's nephew. He's had a bit of a hard adulthood and he's still just 30. Lots of baggage that young man has." She shook her head. I didn't know what kind of baggage we're talking about but I figured she didn't feel like she had the right to say exactly.

We continued to walk as the cool wind whipped around us. Damn it was cold. But it was the type of cold only found in February that is so crisp that you can feel it cut and etch into your skin but when it stopped for a second you could feel a slightly warm ting that told you spring was near.

Just would like to say the last line: pure poetry! I hope this satisfies you for a little while! Next chapter will be juicy as Bella searches deeper into her new boss's past! More pics posted! Please review!

Xoxo,

Bella


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak a Peek on Google

Pretty long chapter below! Please give me a review as a little pay back! I hope you enjoy this!

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch3: Sneak a Peek on Google

Bella's POV

As Marie and I walked into the restaurant the warm air hit us like a ton of bricks. We just stopped and closed your eyes as we felt feeling come back into our legs and the cold defrost off of us. We pulled off our coats and walked to the table where the guys were waiting for us. The warm lighting was soft on our eyes and we looked out unto the Locks.

Everyone quietly chatted until a waiter walked up to our table. "Good afternoon Cullens and friends." We laughed. I bet they're Usuals. "So what can I get for you today?"

Carlisle spoke first. "I'll have the iced tea and the crab cakes." Everyone else put in their orders as I was the last to go. Why? Because I just couldn't decide! Everything sounded so rich and amazing I would be in a food coma all night.

"And for you ma'am." Said the waiter, whose name was John. He leaned in a little towards me in a sort of creepy way. I don't know why but this guy just seemed to be staring a little too much.

"Um, I'm actually not sure. What would you recommend?"

He leaned closer and looked as if he was reading the menu a little but I could totally tell he was trying to look down my shirt. I crossed my arms pulling my sweater closer to my body. "I would recommend the seafood pasta with vodka sauce."

"I'll have that, thank you."

"Anything else?" he said with a smirk.

"No, nothing else." I said with a hard smile. I looked across the table to see Edward giving the guy a glare. Yay, finally someone's on my side.

"I'll go put your orders in." he said as he walked away from the table. I instantly relaxed a little bit into my seat.

"Um, was it just me or was he totally just trying to sneak a peek?" Emmett asked.

"No you're right, he was. Creeper."

"I think we should go." Edward said in a very… protective?... tone. Weird. We had just met I mean he's my boss not even my friend, well at least not yet.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone rang. I dug through my purse until I found it and looked at the caller ID: Angela Cell. She knew I was at work, maybe she just forgot. I hit ignore and we continued talking.

We ate lunch in peace and talked a little about everything. From what I got next week there was a big case coming up. Some lady is sueing our client, her ex-husband, for taking her wedding ring after he found her cheating and they got a divorce. I personally think the lady should go into a Nut House, but that's just me. We went back to the office and Edward and I got down to business.

"So Bella, this is my office." He opened the door. It was stunning. The light shined it and I was left speechless.

"It's… it's… gorgeous." I was at a loss of words.

"I agree. I love spending time in here whenever I can. Anyways, your office will be right through that door." There was a door on the east wall that was slightly ajar. I walked and opened it fully to find a quaint little office, a space I could call my own. He pulled out a chair for me by his desk and I sat down. "Okay so I know you live awhile away but if you could be here from 9 to 5 on weekdays that would be amazing."

"Ya of course that works out perfectly actually."

"To be honest Bella, I don't know why my dad thinks I need an assistant. I appreciate the help, really I do, but I just feel as though I'm handling it all quite well."

"I'm sure your father just wants you to have a little less to worry about. If it's going to the store, I'll do it. Getting coffee, done. Organizing files, easy. He just doesn't want you to have to cram everything in."

"That sounds like my dad." He laughed a little. "Okay well we have staff meetings every Wednesday at 8 and staff lunches on Mondays. That's about it. Anything else?"

"Nope. It all sounds great." I said with a smile.

"Well then I have to go but if you could do one thing for me today?" he said with a pleading grin. Did he really think I could say no?

"Anything."

"Could you drop these forms off at 's house, please and thank you?"

"Sure. Does Marie have the address?"

"Yes just get it from her whenever you're ready."

"Okay concider it done."

"Thank you so much Bella. I would do it myself, but it's way out of my route."

"No it's really no problem, it's my job." I smiled.

"Again, thank you and I'll see you tomorrow at 9. Bye Bella." He wave as he left the office.

"Bye!" As I was left alone in his office I couldn't help but miss his presence. He somehow completed this room. He made it a warm place, not just another office with a great view. I ran my finger down the end of his desk. It was a huge desk. Strong and sturdy was well. I could only imagine what we could do-oh my gosh Bella STOP! This is your boss of goodness sake! I shook my head to clear it. I grabbed my folder of papers and my purse before leaving his office. Marie gave me the address and bid me farewell.

As I drove down up and down hills passing house after house I finally pulled up to a modern mansion nested at the top of Queen Anne Hill. I stared up at the intimidating piece of architecture. I finally got out of my car and walked my walk up the stairs to the front door. The clicking of my heels stopped as I stood in front of the door before ringing the doorbell.

I waited for no more than a minute before a tall older gentleman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello sir. My name is Bella. I'm Edward Cullen's new assistant, from Cullen and Sons Law Firm."

"Ah, yes. Edward told me someone would be by to drop off some forms for me."

"Yes, that would be me." I smiled. "Well here's the forms Mr. Cullen wanted you to have. All the instructions are listed inside for you."

"Thank you darling. Drive safe and I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise." I smiled and walked away. I practically ran to my car seeing as the temperature was dropping quickly.

I rode home in silence. I curled up into my couch and ate some chicken soup as I reached the end of my first day. After watching two reruns of Bones I got bored and decided to have some fun on Google. I first typed in my name. All that came up was stuff from high school. Next I typed in my Angela's name; Same with her, as well as the address to her new boutique in Port Townsend. Then I got curious and searched up Edward Cullen. I hit enter and over 2 million hits came up. Some stiff was from high school, others about college. He was at the top of his class with excellent grades and athletic achievements. He played what seemed to be rugby and lacrosse as well as baseball but there could be more. What surprised me was something about a divorce. AT first I thought it was a case but when I click on the website it took me to a page about HIS divorce.

T_anya Denali and Edward Cullen. Married December 1st 2006. Filed by Mr. Cullen on May 28__th__ 2009. Officially divorced on September 10__th__ 2009. Ms. Denali hands over all rights. _

So that's what Marie meant! He'd been divorced. I mean divorce is bad but there has to more to it than just what this certificate was telling me. I'd only even find out by him telling me. Well I guess we'll just wait and see.

I hope you like this chapter! Please please please review! Also check out my other stories for more romance/drama/fluff!

More pics posted!

XOXO,

Bella


	4. Chapter 4 Gotta Work It Out

OH YES! I'm back! It's winter break and I feel the need to write again. For now I am only going to concentrate on one story at a time, this story being the first to be worked on. I will update weekly or bi-weekly depending on how everything goes. Please help support me and my writing by reading, reviewing, and spreading this story around! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 4: Gotta Work It Out

Bella's POV

Today was the day I officially started working. To say I was perfectly calm and awake at 5:45 would be a total lie. I woke up early this morning, ready to spend hours in front of the mirror. After pulling and curling and rubbing and buffing every visible part of me I went into my closet. Now I do have to admit, I did tend to like shopping but not for myself. In that case Angela would send me clothes. Every week I walked out to my door step and would find a white box tied with string with my name on it. I had found one this morning and when I opened it I found exactly what I was going to wear today.

As I drove to work in the pouring rain I thought about Edward. The look he gave back at the restaurant was a little weird. I mean the protectiveness was unmasked in his eyes. He felt… responsible… for me in a way.

I pulled into my parking spot. I rode up the elevator in silence and when I opened the door to the office I was met with the exact opposite. There were about twenty people all in the lobby and everyone was talking quite loudly. I pushed my way through the crowd to my office. I knocked on Edward's door and then opened the door. He wasn't in so I went straight to my desk. On it I found a sticky note attached to a Starbuck's cup. It read:

_Bella-_

_I hope you will be able to deal with all that will come shortly. Here's a little pick me up. I hope you like vanilla lattes. If not, feel free to throw it at Emmett. I'll see you in a bit._

_-Edward_

First, who doesn't like vanilla lattes? Nobody, that's who. Secondly, this was so sweet; exactly what I needed to put a smile on my face. Last but certainly not least; what did he mean by what will come shortly? I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

As I nursed my coffee I read over the agenda for today and found it pretty full: meeting with Mr. Worthington (aka- the guy who I dropped off a package to last night), run paperwork to a client, another client meeting, pick up packages at UPS, and lastly meet one of Edward's fellow lawyer's assistant at the Public Farm's Market just after 4pm.

I still had an hour before the meeting with Mr. Worthington so I decided to head over to UPS. The drive over was traffic free, a rare occasion in downtown Seattle. As I headed inside I understood the phenomenon that had just occurred; no one was on the road because they were all here waiting in line for their packages. Twenty minutes passed then thirty, then forty. If I didn't have my packages in hand in five minutes I would just have to come back later. Finally another worker jumped aboard to help out. As I approached the counter I told the man, his naming being Dallas if his name tag was correct, that I was picking up packages for Edward Cullen. To the back he went, and came back with 14 boxes. 14!

"Ummm Mr. Cullen said there were only supposed to be seven arriving today."

"Yes ma'am. But these others arrived a day early. We can hold them for you…" Dallas said.

"No, no. This is fine. It's silly to have to come back again when I can just take them all now. Thanks for all the help."

As I tried to pile all 14 boxes in my arms and still hold my purse a kind young guy came over and took some out of my hands.

"Here, let me help you with those. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to carry all these herself."

I blushed and said, "Thanks-"

"Liam. Nice to meet you." He shifted the boxes to his left side and outstretched his right to shake mine.

"Bella. I would shake your hand but I currently am not able to."

We both laughed as we approached my car. It looked nice with the rain drops sticking to the glossy black paint. He loaded his half of the boxes in the trunk while I loaded mine in the back seat.

"Thanks for all your help. I really didn't know how I was going to get these all out here safely."

"Hey, it was no problem. That guy was being a jerk. He's crazy if he thought a woman could carry all those packages by herself."

"Where are your boxes?" I finally noticed he had nothing in his hands.

"Darn company did not send them in yet. I have to come back in another week and check. I'd love to get out of this nasty weather and have a cup of coffee or something with you." He said confidently.

"I'm sorry, I'd love that too but I'm actually on the clock right now. I have to be going but thanks. Maybe some other time." I said with a smile. Liam seemed like a generally nice guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

"Well then let me at least give you my number, for when you're free of course." He pulled out his phone and I handed him mine. We traded contacts and I ducked into the comfortable leather of my car." Will I at least see you here next week?"

"Maybe, depends on if the boss needs me to pick up more packages. But I'll text you. Bye Liam."

"Goodbye beautiful Bella." I blushed and rolled up the window as I quickly drove down the street back to the office. I managed to load all the boxed into the elevator and get upstairs.

I pushed all the boxes into the lobby. Emmett had been standing talking to Marie and when he saw me he offered to help me but them all into Edward's office. I did not expect him to be in, so Emmett and I just let ourselves into the office. Truth be told, Edward was in his office speaking rather loudly into the phone.

"What do you mean she's not alright?" PAUSE "Look I know we didn't end up old and gray together, but she is important to me." PAUSE "I cannot believe you are acting like this! Now I know why I grew to hate you!"

He smashed the phone into the cradle. He stopped and looked out the glass windows out onto the water. He breathed in and rubbed his hands over his face a few times. Emmett cleared his throat to get his brother's attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Edward shook his head and walked over to us. "Are these all mine?"

"I asked the same thing to the UPS guy but ya they are. He said a few of them arrived early. I could have waited until later in the week but I figured it was better to just get them now instead of having to go back again."

"Oh well then I guess this is a good thing. Though I didn't expect you to carry all these packages!"

"Oh don't worry. Someone helped me out. It really was not trouble."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to the meeting with Carlisle and Mr. Worthington. You coming Emmett?"

He laughed at Edward. "You crazy? I love that old man. I wouldn't miss a meeting with him for anything."

"Should I come as well?" I piped in.

"I don't think you really need to. It should only take an hour or so. We'll be back soon Bella." He smiled and walked down the hall, disappearing around the cream and taupe striped walls.

I walked over to his desk and saw a whole bunch of files strewn everywhere. I decided to organize everything for Edward, since that was my job and all. After putting everything in the correct order I alphabetized them and placed each one correctly into the cabinets adjacent from the window wall. Just as I pushed the last drawer closed the guys walked in.

"Wow, it looks clean in here." Edward said.

Leaning over to Jasper, Emmett whispered, "Yea, that's a first."

"I just put files into the cabinets, alphabetically of course. I figured it would make everything easier for you to find." I said smiling.

"See Edward, I was right. You did need Bella." Carlisle said with an all-knowing smirk.

"I guess I should listen to you more often Dad." Edward said dejectedly.

I smiled and walked into my office knowing I had succeeded in my first day on the job.

* * *

Sooo! What do ya'll think! I'm super excited to be back but I am really feeling inspired! If you have any ideas of senarios you'd like to see in the future of this story feel free to leave them in a review or a PM!

THANKS AND IM SO GLAD TO BE WRITING AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5 Under Pressure

First, thank you for allllllll the wonderful reviews! That's what makes me want to continue writing. Also thanks to everyone that alerted or favorite this story or myself as an author. Again, I feel your support and it pushes me to write more, faster, and better. Happy reading!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 5: Under Pressure

Edward's POV

I cannot believe she was being so irresponsible, so childish! By she, I mean Tanya, my ex-wife. Honestly, I look back on our marriage and I don't even know what I was ever thinking. I guess I felt pressured to propose, pressured to have some huge Kardashian-size wedding, pressured to work my butt off and never be home with my "wife", pressured to have children, just pressured. I regret our marriage, our relationship entirely, our home, but one thing I'll never ever regret is our daughter Brooklyn Rose.

Little Brook, she was my world entirely. Of course after the divorce, Tanya wanted nothing to tie her down so she could go frolic with more 18 year old horny boys so she gave me soul custody of our daughter. She never loved Brooklyn anyways. She even admitted it in court. And I quote, "Brooklyn? Oh, right, my kid. I'll admit it; I got pregnant to try to get Eddie over here to stay around longer. Guess it worked a little bit, right?" She didn't provide for Brooklyn. She didn't clothe her, feed her, bathe her, nurture her, play with her, or love her. She wasn't a mother. She was more of a reckless $5 an hour baby sitter parents found on Craigslist. Correction, she was worse than that.

Brook is now 18 months old. It's getting harder and harder to be a single parents working full time with a young child to take care of. I know that's why my father hired Bella. He wanted her to be able to calm down my work life so when I got home, I could focus more on Brooklyn. I wanted to be her everything, I wanted to be there for everything. Brooklyn is my pride and joy in life and that will never change.

Sometimes life sucks. The routine I mean, it never changes. Wake up at 7. Shower. Wake up Brooklyn at 8:30. Make her breakfast and get her dressed in something that we can both agree on. Run out the door. Fight Little One on sitting in her car seat. Drive to Mom and Dad's house. Drop Brook off with Mom. Watch my daughter cry as I pull out the drive. Go to Starbucks and let them rob me blindly, again. Get to work. Stay at work. Pick up Brooklyn. Go home. Make dinner. Bath and bed for Brook. Bath and bed for me. Repeat!

I'll be honest. I'm a man and I miss having a woman in my life. Someone to help me with the house and Brooklyn. Someone to let me love them and receive love back. Someone who is there 24/7 and wants to be. I miss being married, not to Tanya, but just the idea of marriage. The idea that you get to spend forever with the person you love more than anyone else on this earth. Well, that's what marriage is supposed to be. Only now do I know I didn't follow all those rules the first time. I mean, look at my parents; married for over thirty years. They got married when my father was 20 and my mother was 19. I want what they have. I want to be settled down, white picket fence and all. I hate when people think I'm some partying bachelor with a really cool house down by the water that was once tied down but got out of it and is now having to suffering by taking care of a kid. Cause they've got it all wrong. If they only knew how wrong they were.

I was driving home from work, over to my parents' house to pick up my daughter. I just could not get that look out of my head. The look on Bella's face when she and Emmett walked in on my phone call from Tanya. She looked…sorry and hurt. Why did she look like that? Did she feel that way too? Was she just embarrassed? Why was she so beautiful? And that is all I could think about for twenty minutes. I knew the answer to the last question: because her name was Bella, only fitting.

I pulled into the driveway. As I got out of the car I saw the front door open and I could already hear the pitter patter of her feet on the stone steps.

"Dada! Dada!" She called out looking for me.

"Brook! Over here!" My daughter ran into my awaiting hands. I picked her up over my head and looked into her bright turquoise eyes. Everyone said she looked like me, I thought she looked more like Tanya. She had the biggest, brightest eyes with the rosiest lips and cheeks. She had dark chocolate hair, which I'm assuming she got from my mother, my biological mother I mean. "Baby girl I missed you soo much!" I kissed her chubby cheeks and set her back on her feet. I walked back inside to find my mother waiting in the doorway. "Thanks Mom for watching her. I hope she wasn't trouble."

"Oh, of course not. We went grocery shopping and to the design house. And we made cookies for grandpa. We had fun right Brook?" My mother was the perfect… everything. She always made me feel like her own even though I was only her nephew. But I felt like her son. She was the best grandmother I could have asked for my only child.

"Yay!" My daughter cried out. She ran around in circles at my feet giggling to herself.

"Well, we should be heading home. Thanks again Mom. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetheart. Take care of my grandbaby." She said with a smirk.

"I will. Say bye to Grandma Brooklyn."

"Bye bye Nana!"

I carried Brooklyn to the car and we were on the road in less than five minutes. As we reached home I could see a storm approaching. As if the black clouds and whipping winds weren't enough of a sign, thunder and lightning struck through the sky. I quickly carried Little One inside where it was dry. Dinner consisted of pasta with pesto and some broccoli on the side. Little One sipped away at her apple juice, a rare treat for her. I made sure I didn't fall into the stereotypical single dad profile: junk food, TV all day, laundry spill out the windows. I wanted Brooklyn to have the best life possible, even if I was the only one providing it for her.

It was early in the evening, only about 7, so I decided to let Brook watch a little movie before bed. She picked out Happy Feet, her favorite movie of all times. I think we've watched it at least 300 times. I don't know if it really is her favorite, or she just doesn't realize she can choose a different one but she still smiles and laughs every time. We watched about half before I decided it was bath time. The bath was filled with her favorite candy scented bubble bath and she swam around and around the tub. Her all pink bathroom was a little girl's dream bathroom. But I guess having one of Seattle's most famous designers for a grandma had its benefits. After half an hour she was finally dressed for bed.

"Ready for bed Brook?" I asked her, hoping, praying she said yes.

"No!" She said with a giggle. Darn my bad luck!

"Come on baby girl, let's lay down and go nighty night."

"No!" She giggled and ran over to her large stash of stuffed animals. "Play Dada, play!"

"No baby, we can play tomorrow, it's time to go to sleep."

"Play! Play! Play!"

"Come on Little One." I scooped her up and brought her over to the crib. She tried to get away, trying to get down and back over to the stuffed animals. "No baby, it's time to go to bed."

"No! Wanna play!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. We'll play lots tomorrow, Daddy promises." She continued to cry so I began to rock her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a good ten minutes she had quieted down. I laid her in the crib. She opened her eyes and clenched her fist in the air looking toward her pile of toys. "You want a toy to sleep with, Little One?" She nodded her little head. I pulled her white teddy bear from the pile. I gave it to her and she finally snuggled down into the blankets. "Good night Brooklyn Rose. Daddy loves you and you shine brighter than all the stars." I kissed her and walked toward the door.

"Dada?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Lub-oo." That was her baby talk for love you.

"I love you little girl, more than you'll ever know." I shut the door walked down the hall feeling my eyes droop already. As my head hit the pillow all I could think about were the two most important girls in my life; Brooklyn Rose and Isabella Swan.

* * *

I thought I would give you all a treat and let you into Edward's mind for a bit. You like?

Please review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are great. Also what do you think about this length? Too short? If not then I could update more often with just smaller chapter. But you guys decide!

DONT FORGET PICTURES FOR EACH CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE! :)


	6. Chapter 6 Delivery Boy

The idea for this chapter can be credited to Elise H. M! She was wonderful and sent me an idea for this chapter, feel free to do the same! Want to see something? I'll try to work it into a future chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 6: Delivery Boy

Bella POV

The weeks had flown by since I started working for the Cullen boys. I totally felt a part of the office family. I looked forward to Monday lunches and Wednesday meetings as a way to hang out with some of my best friends. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I were especially close. We were always hanging out in one of our offices playing games or just kicking back. Of course we did our work, like true professionals, but we always managed to make room for fun.

Liam and I hang gotten together a few times. We always met for drinks after work on Thursdays after work. It was our pre-Friday celebratory meeting. It always started my weekend on the right foot. I've been working my butt off, always running around town meeting clients and organizing anything that looked slightly messy. After a few Thursday nights, Liam and I decided to make another ritual, to have breakfast before work on Tuesdays. Tuesday was just that day where it was still the beginning of the week, and Friday felt so far away. Liam always made me happy and giddy. I liked him, but I felt I had a school girl crush on him. He's funny, adorable, cute, and a really nice guy but I'm 27. It may sounds strange but I'm on the hunt for marriage material.

I was walking from my car to meet Liam for breakfast at our favorite little retro café a few blocks from our offices. Liam worked for Windermere Real Estate selling houses. I walked in to find him sitting in what we had claimed as "Our Booth". As I sat down he lifted his blue eyes from the menu I know he was reading only to look busy.

"Hey Bella." He stood and hugged me close.

"Hey. So how was your Monday?"

"Long. Showed a very bi-polar couple sixteen houses yesterday. They couldn't decide on even one."

"Wow. Sounds terrible."

"Eh. It wasn't all too bad. I like it though. Cause I get to look at all the houses I'd like to own."

"I used to love going house hunting with my grandfather. It's just fun."

"See, that's exactly why I took this job." We laughed and ate our meal. I looked down to my watch 8:45. I had to be in the office by 9.

"Hey, Liam, I gotta go to work. But I'll see you Thursday? Same place as usual?"

"For sure Bells. Love ya darling, see ya soon."

We hugged goodbye and I walked out to my car. After trying to get it to turn over for 5 minutes, I realized I had no hope. Damn car! Why did today you decide for the battery to die! I had a choice: call the insurance company to come hook me up with a new battery or go back inside and see if Liam could give me a lift over to the office. Seeing that I only had 10 minutes to get to work and the insurance company took at least half an hour to get to where I am downtown, I figured I just better go inside.

I walked back inside the café to find Liam still sitting finishing his espresso. "Liam, thank God you're here!"

"Hey, Bella shouldn't you be on your way to work?"

"Yes I should be but my car battery decided to die."

"If you want me to I can take you over there. I was heading out any ways."

"That would be fantastic, thanks so much. You're a life saver."

As we walked out to Liam's car, his new car I might add, my Blackberry started to beep. Text message. I opened the text to see that Edward was wondering if I could stop by UPS before coming in.

"Liam?"

"Whatever you need is fine."

"You're the best!" I leaned over the center console and hugged my best buddy.

"So where do you need to go?"

"UPS" I said with a smile. The place we met, ironically.

"I knew one day we'd meet here again, even if I'm the one taking you here it still counts."

"Hahaha. Okay, you were right."

"Always am Bella, always am." I ran into the store and picked up the 10 things waiting for the Cullens. I had now starting picking up packages for all the guys. I balanced them all in my arms, using my new found package-carrying skills, and put them in Liam's car. "Seriously, does your boss always make you pick up such large orders?"

"Not always, though it seems like it." We chatted all the way to my office where Liam insisted to help me bring all the boxes up stairs. So we rode up the elevator and I said hello to Marie before going back to my office. Liam set the packages to the side of the desk.

I was straightening things on my desk, happy to see my awaiting Starbucks from Edward. We had gotten into the habit of writing little notes to each other. His was always attached to my coffee cup while mine were always stuck to his filing cabinet. Today's read:

_B-_

_"Develop an interest in life as you see it; the people, things, literature, music-the world is so rich, simply throbbing with rich treasures, beautiful souls and interesting people. Forget yourself."_  
_- Henry Miller_

_-E_

I had to smile at that one. He was always leaving such inspiration, life lessons attached to my foamy, yummy creamy latte. "Thanks for helping me Liam, I really-"

I turned and immediately felt his lips on mine. At first I was shocked, then I got into it, then I realized who exactly I was kissing and I felt… weird?. I don't know, I felt like I was kissing my brother or something. I broke away from the kiss to see him all smiles. When he saw my face, he knew that in my mind I was not on Cloud 9. We stood there inches away from each other; me lost in thought, trying to process what just happened and him searching my eyes for some sort of recognition that the action he had just taken was okay in my book.

I heard the door open, I heard Emmett's booing laughter, I head Edward telling him to stop acting like a five year old, I heard their footsteps coming closer and closer to my office door, I heard my door open. I just didn't care to move. I was still in shock to what had just happened.

"Hey Bella. So did you get the-" Edward said. Then he stopped and looked at me, then Liam, then me, then back to Liam.

"Oh wow. Awkwarddddddddd" Emmett called out.

I finally was able to get out the trance I had just been stuck in. "Ya, ya I got the packages."

"Who's this guy?" Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Nobody. He's nobody." I looked up to Liam seeing that he now was regretting kissing me. "I think you should go before you're late for work."

"Ya, I better go." He walked out of the room. I watched him walked out feeling so lost, so drained. I sat down at my desk and but my head down on the wooden surface. Before I knew it tears were coming down my face and sobs were escaping my lips. I felt a strong, warm hand rubbing against the silk material of my dress shirt. I had just lost my best friend. I had just lost my smile.

"Shuuu Bella, it's okay. Pretty girl, don't cry. It's all gonna be alright." I heard Edward's calming voice. He continued to soothe me until I wasn't fall apart at the seams. I finally picked my head up and looked at him. He looked so concerned and so upset that I was upset which made me cry even more. This time I out my arms around him and cried into his blazer.

"I'm sorr-rry for stain-ing your jack-jacket." I cried harder.

"It's fine Bella, nothing to worry about." He just sat there and let me cry. I didn't know how much time passed but I finally looked up and took my arms out of the choke hold around his neck.

"Sorry for being such a mess." I said through a tear filled smile.

"Don't apologize Bella. I'm sure you had good reason ."

"Uh, I feel terrible now." I rubbed my temples softly.

"Hey, I have the rest of the day free and I know exactly what will make you feel better." He pushed me on my chair into his office and pulled up his chair. He went out to the lobby to call someone on the phone and within ten minutes he was walking back in with two containers of gelato in hand. Chocolate and pistachio, my two favorites though I don't remember ever telling him. We sat at his desk with our feet up eating gelato while projecting stupid YouTube videos onto the wall. We were laughing so hard watching people injure themselves and cats play the piano we lost track of time. My phone buzzed saying I had a new message from Angela. I looked at the time, 6:54! I was supposed to meet her for dinner at 6:15!

"Oh gosh, Edward is almost 7!" I jumped up and so did he. We cleaned up everything and were soon both on our way to our cars. My insurance company had replaced my battery and brought my car over to my office building.

"Edward thanks for everything. You really made me smile. Thank you." I hugged him around the middle.

He squeezed me gently. "You have nothing to be thanking me for. I was just being a friend." He smiled down at me.

"So then are we buddies now?" I asked with a dorky grin.

"Go to your car silly girl. See you tomorrow." I walked to my car and hid my blush behind my tinted windows.

* * *

In and out of love so fast for little Bella! This is a twist of Elise's idea, just because I had an epiphany and finally know like what I want to write for the next 8 chapters! Of course I'm still open to your suggestions!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 Tortilla Soup and Cookies

Here's another chapter! Please, please,please,please,please review! They make me write faster, and that's a fact!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 7: Tortilla Soup and Cookies

Bella POV

After the whole Liam thing, I drove home while explaining to Angela why I had missed dinner. She understood, like only a best friend would, and said that she personally blessed Edward and I's budding relationship. I thought we were just friends but Angela said there were definitely something else going on. Like she knew!

I pulled up to my house and I personally had never been happier to see it. I dropped all my things at the door. Ditching my heels on my way to my kitchen, I decided I needed "Bella Time". I put a kettle of my favorite tea on the stove and prepared to make my Grandmother's tortilla soup. It took a good hour or two to cook which was just perfect for tonight. I made the soup and put it in the pot on the stove to cook away. My tea was done and I poured myself a cup and headed up stairs.

I drew the bath in my vintage claw foot bath tub, pouring in some lavender and vanilla bath salts. I smeared on my moisturizing face mask, you know the traditional green one that makes you look like a zombie, and slipped off my clothes and slipped on a cool eye mask. I hit the play button on my iPod, letting the soothing music fill the room. I got into the warm fragrant water, letting the heat soothing my aching muscles, heart, and mind. I let my mind wander with peaceful thoughts, many of them containing Edward's gorgeous face. I soaked in my personal paradise until the playlist finished, signaling the end of my wading in the water. I pulled a fresh towel out of my towel warmer and wrapped it snuggly around my body. After I dried off I replaced the towel for my ubber soft robe and slippers and then padded down the stairs to check on my dinner. A quick stir and I was back in my bed room.

I rubbed my favorite lotion all over my limbs and then lay down in my fresh sheets, breathing in the scent of the fabric softener. I glanced out the window, seeing the rain soft pour down the pane of glass. I went back to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of wine and pulled out a pad of paper- my planning pad. Next week I had a week off of work, seeing that Edward was taking a week off. I needed to decide what I was going to do with myself otherwise I was going to end up sitting here watching reruns of Americans Next Top Model, infomercials, and CSI: Miami. I needed to get away; away from the Liam-drama, away from work, away from Seattle. I just needed to see a new set of scenery. So I decided, I might as well take a cruise. I found a four day cruise with Holland America. We weren't going far just to the Oregon coast then up to Victoria, Canada and back but it was just what I was looking for. It was cheap, leaving the Tuesday, and still had ocean view rooms available. I booked it right then and there.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It's now Sunday and I leave for my cruise in two days! Angela and I had stormed the stores every day as soon as I got off of work, trying to find the perfect vacation outfits. I enjoyed my week at work with Edward and the rest of the guys. Liam and I hadn't talked since the "accident". Yes, I gave it that name. Because that's exactly what it was an accident. It should have never happened. We are best friend, or at least we were, and that's it. I felt terrible. I knew I should have at least texted him about Thursday but I didn't have the guts to. I didn't go to the bar and it was bugging me not knowing if he did or not. Did he give up on our friendship and not go, or did he think I was still going to come and had sat there all night by himself drinking round after round of gin and tonic? It might sound selfish, but I wanted my vacation to be as stress free and peaceful as possible and I knew I had to fix the Liam problem before I left town. As of now I was having trouble sleeping, my lavender pillow spray and Simply Sleep pill can only do so much, and I wanted to be able to sleep like a baby while cruising through the Pacific. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I sent the text waiting for my Blackberry to light up with a response. I wrote:

_Hey Liam. _

_I think we really need to meet up and talk this out. _

_5:30pm. Kerry Park. I'll bring the cookies. _

_Hopefully still your best friend, Bella_

I waiting five minutes just staring at the phone. Finally it buzzed to life with a text message for Liam.

_They better be chocolate chip._

I laughed at his response and texted back.

_Just be there bestie._

I made the cookies, both chocolate chip and pumpkin spice. I put them in a pretty tin with a bow and placed them on the counter for tomorrow.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I woke up just before noon, smiling knowing it was Monday and I didn't have to go to work. I was just gonna have a little confrontational meeting with my best friend. Smile fades. I get up shower and dress in my favorite cute lazy day outfit. I knew I had to leave my house at around 4 on order to get to the park on time to meet Liam. Rush hour traffic was gonna be a pain in the butt.

I finished packing all my bags for tomorrow. Everything was by the door, waiting for me to head out on my midweek vacation. I drove to Seattle, waiting in the miles of traffic that had backed up on the freeway. I finally made it to Kerry Park at around 5:20. Me and my cookies sat on a park bench, watching the little kids run around the play gym as their corporate business working parents stood by with caution talking rapidly on their iPhones. The wind was lightly blowing and the sun shine felt good on my exposed skin. I looked away from the park to see Liam walking towards me. I stood up waiting for him to get close enough so I could hug him closely. Finally he did and he hugged for minutes just relishing in each other's presence. But as I said before, I felt like I was at a family reunion and less like I was seeing my lover for the first time in almost a week. We pulled apart and sat down on the bench.

He smiled at me, "You brought the cookies."

"Chocolate chip and pumpkin spice." I handed him the tin and he opened it and ate one before turning towards me again. "Bella, I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it. I shouldn't have kissed you in your work place or at all even."

"Liam, it's just that I think we're on different pages. When you kissed me, I felt like I was kissing my brother. It was just too weird. I know it's cliché, but I think we're meant to be just friends."

"I think… I think that if I can't have you in that way, then being friends is the next best thing. I missed you so much this past week. I don't know what to do without you in my life Bella."

"I know, I missed you too. We're besties Liam, we can't just abandon each other like that. If we ever get into another misunderstanding, we have to promise to stop and just talk it out like we're doing now. Okay? Promise me that."

"I promise Bella. But I'll be honest, it's gonna be painful to watch you fall in love with another guy."

I gulped. I hadn't thought of that. I didn't think us being friends would cause him pain. I spoke my next words carefully. "Well then maybe we shouldn't be friends if it causes you that much pain. I love having you in my life, but it's selfish of me to think that you'd just come along for the ride." I couldn't look at him. I spoke to my shoes looking at the scuffmarks on the brown leather.

"Bella, look at me." I looked up into his blue orbs. "I love you, I have since I first saw you all distressed in that UPS store. I can't live without you. I swear to you I will get over my feelings for you and only keep those that are meant for friends. I can't go a week without seeing your beautiful face. Even if that means I have to suffer a little, I'm fine with that. So let's be best friends again. And I promise I'll be there for you when you need a helping hand, but I'll leave the shoulder to cry on to the love of your life." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before wrapping me in his arms. I hugged my best friend back before getting up and walking towards my car.

"Hey I'm gonna be out of town for a couple days on a mini vaca but I'll see you once I get back. Next Tuesday for coffee?" I said with a smile.

"Sure Bella, see you then best friend." Liam ducked into his car and I settled into mine. I drove back to my country manor dazzled by the sunset. I smiled knowing my heart was now at peace and I was ready for my true vacation.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter seven! I have lots of hope for the next chapter, it's gonna get kind of comedic, kind of sexy so be prepared! I do head back to class tomorrow so the nest update might be later this week, maybe Friday night or Saturday. I know, you'll have to wait but it's gonna be good!

Please review! And pictures linked on my profile!


	8. Chapter 8 Paradise at Last

Hey readers! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites! Keep it up! I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 8: Paradise at Last

Bella's POV

It was six fifteen in the morning. I was dressed and ready for my vacation. Yes, I know I was going by myself. Yes,I know that totally makes me a loner. Yes, I wasn't seeing anything new. Yes, I was only going for four days. And yes, I know that's way too short of an amount of time away. I knew all these things yet I didn't care. I was going to go have fun, meet new people, and see sights I didn't see every day. I looked forward to the sun and the sea winds. I love the salty air. I had always dreamed of moving to a house on the water in Seattle but I ended up in my country house. One day, one day maybe.

As I was walking on to the ship one of the workers was standing by the platform greeting everyone. "Welcome aboard. Thank you for choosing Holland America. All of us here hope you enjoy your Singles' Voyage!"

Did I hear her right? Singles' voyage? Of course, only I would book a lonely people cruise! Jesus, I wanted to relax not find my future husband! Well I mean I did want to find him… but not now! I just wanted me time to forget about life. Only my luck!

I walked down the corridor to my room and when I opened the door to my suite I was presently surprised. The room was lovely with the most beautiful view of the ocean. Fresh flowers sat on the tables and night stand, filling the room with a delicious aroma. I changed into my new swim suit and pulled on a dress over. I threw my sunglasses on my head and new exactly where I belonged: the pool. When I finally reached the pool I sat down on a lounge chair in the sun, put on my sunglass and some tanning lotion, ordered a cocktail and closed my eyes, allowing the sun to penetrate into my pours and all sense of time to leave my mind. After what felt like just a few minutes of wandering in my thoughts and laying out in my personal paradise I heard an unbelievably sexy voice ask, "Is this seat taken?"

Before I registered that this person was in fact talking to me, I couldn't help but find that the voice was familiar somehow. It felt like I had heard it so many times before. As I sat up and opened my eyes and realized I was looking at none other than my boss, Edward Cullen.

I pulled off my sunglasses, puzzled as to what he was doing here. "Edward?"

"Bella? Is that really you?" He asked surprised. I mean I know I typically did not pick out bikinis like this but Angela convinced me to take a risk.

"Ya, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get away from work and everything. I couldn't be gone for long so I thought this cruise sounded just right. I guess great minds think alike," he said with a smirk and sat down in the chair beside me. He pulled off his t shirt and threw it over the back of the chair before laying out a towel. He rubbed some sunscreen onto his body. Let me just say, Edward as ripped. I mean dang, what did this guy do? A continuous cycle of work and gym?

Before he caught me drooling over his abs, I put my sunglass back over my eyes and leaned back. "Ya I guess we both wanted to get away from the office for a while. Though I do have to admit, I had no clue this was a singles' cruise."

He laughed beside me. "Ya me neither, I guess their website failed to point out that aspects. Though honestly, I could care less. All I want is to spend my time drinking cocktails and by the pool."

"That was exactly my plan! I call this chair all week!" He laughed again. We chatted on and off for a few hours sipping out drinks and soaking up sun.

"Bella, you want to go in the pool?" He asked me.

"No, I'm good for now. Maybe in a little while."

"Okay, suit yourself." Edward said in a teasing voice. Somehow I knew something bad was going to happen. I felt two strong arms lift me up and then we were running, before flying through the air, landing in the pool.

"Edward! I said I'd be in in a few minutes! Gosh, someone has no patience." I laughed, trying to be pissed at him. But I'll be honest I loved feeling his arms around me. I could sit in those strong, muscular arms all day.

We swam in the water for what felt like hours before deciding we better get out. As we dried off, we made plans to meet for dinner in the dining room at 7. He kissed my check goodbye as he departed to go his own way. I walked back to my own suite in a daze. As I took in my appearance in the vanity mirror I could see for once in my life I had gotten a nice tan, my hair was in beachy style waves from the water and my legs looked like they went on for miles. I felt on top of the world as I jumped into the shower for a quick rise-off. I softly curled my hair and applied a light wash off make up before pulling on my little dress and wedges. The orange color off the dress made the darkness of my hair and the tan of my skin look amazing. I hurriedly ran to the dining room to find Edward sitting at a table waiting for me. As I approached he got up and kissed my cheek before pulling out a chair for me.

"You look so beautiful Bella."

I blushed. "Thank you. I try." I giggled. "So how are you enjoying vacation?"

"I'm loving it. I never really get to be all by myself. I feel so free and open to the world. I don't know, maybe that sounds a little crazy."

"No I know what you mean. I feel the same. You don't have to worry about work in the morning or cleaning the house. It's always nice to know someone else gets to make the bed for you." He laughed at my crappy joke. "So besides business and cleaning, what are you happy to be getting away from?"

"Well, I'm happy to be away from the never ending routine of things. Sometimes it's just nice to change it up."  
"Exactly. Cause ya know, all we do back home is lay by the pool and drink cocktails."

"How is everything with that guy from the other day?"

"Liam? Ya, I called him and we meet and worked everything out. I told him that I didn't have the same feelings he had and that I would enjoy his friendship but if he couldn't put his feelings aside it might be better to not be friends at all."

"Wow. Power to ya Bella." We laughed and flirted though out dinner. My halibut was amazing and Edward's steak was pretty good judging by the look on his face as he savored each bite.

Over the speaker an overly peppy voice was heard. "Good evening single ladies and gentlemen! So to kick off our four day voyage we will be having a round of speed dating!" The crowd cheered. I looked to Edward to see if he was as excited as those around us. He wasn't. He looked like a child being forced to play a game he didn't like. "Well can we please have everyone come to the center of the room. Women come to the left side, men to the right."

Edward looked reluctant to go. "Come on Edward. Who knows, this could be fun. If you want, you can create some super insane, crazy lies to tell these ladies." He smiled and we walked to our sides of the room. After an hour of "dating", Edward and I finally were paired together.

"You wanna get out of here? Maybe go for another swim?" Edward asked in my ear.

I smiled and nodded my head. I went back to my room and grabbed a new swim suit. After trying on a dozen at least, I finally decided on an all-black bikini with gold toggles. As I walked out to the pool deck I saw Edward already in the water. Swimming slowly towards me, I walked to the edge of the pool. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water.

"Come on, the waters warm." He said flirtatiously. I sunk my whole body in the water and swam over to him. We laughed and played in the water before getting out and jumping into the hot tub. "So what lies did you tell tonight?"

"I said I was a professional ghost hunter, was previously 500 pounds, had a tattoo of a rhino on the bottom of my foot, could eat 20 burgers in less than 5 minutes, said my dream place to live would be Antarctica, and that I had 16 kids, none of them having the same father." He laughed at the last one. "What were your lies?"

"I said that I spent most of my time playing with my pet hamster, mowed lawns professionally, lived in a luxurious car board box, only at dairy products though I was lactose intolerant, I'm a polygamist, and I enjoyed watching things catch on fire."

"I can only imagine what women thought of you."

"Funny thing is Bella, I don't care what they think. I only care what one person on this boat thinks." He smiled down at me. I blushed and turned away from him. He stopped me though, putting his hand under my chin and turning my ace back towards him. "There it is. That beautiful blush I enjoy seeing so much."

"Well, I when you say things like that it comes out all on its own. I have no control over it."

"Then it will be my mission to make you blush more than you ever had in your entire life in just four days."

"You like to torture me, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Torture? No. Tease? Yes." He said as he came within inches of my own face. I could feel his warm minty breath on my lips. He was so close to me.

"Well two can play that game." I said in a whisper. I pushed against his chest and ran out of the hot tub, jumping into the pool with a splash. "Come get me Edward!"

"You better swim fast Bella!" He jumped in coming after me. I swam, dodging him and laughing the entire time.

"I'm gonna get you Bella, and when I do I'm gonna make you perpetually blush."

"Never!" I swam and swam in circles until he finally had me cornered. If I was quick I could get around the right side of him. He came closer, knowing he had me in a tight position.

"You can give up now simply by saying the words 'Edward is the best guy in the whole entire world and is the smartest, coolest, awesomest person I've ever met' or we can continue our game Bella. Your choice."

"I always win." I tried to get around him but he moved blocking my escape. He was swimming faster towards me. I had one choice, I had to go underwater. As he has a few feet from me, I dunked my head below the surface and swam under his legs. I swam quickly to the center of the pool. "Told you I could get away." I smiled and gave him the "bring it on" sign.

He put his hands up, giving me the surrender sign. "Fine Bella, you win. I'm too tired to chase you around the pool all night." He swam towards me and enveloped me in his arms. He was mere inches away again, for the second time tonight. "I know I already told you this, but that was earlier. You are a beautiful woman Bella. You show were your swim suit to work."

"And let Emmett make fun of me, no way." I said with a smirk.

"He wouldn't have the chance to. I wouldn't let you leave my office."

"Are you trying to be a bossy boss Edward?"

He came within centimeters of my lips. I could taste him and I wanted his lips on mine. Now. "Yes." He put his lips against mine. I felt sparks all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him. He gently massaged my lips with his own. Finally we broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. I could tell he wanted more and I mine were filled with the same emotion. He dipped his head down to kiss me again. We sat there, me in his arms, in the pool making out like teenagers.

"Edward, I think you could be a professional kisser."

"I wanna be your professional kisser. Only yours." We kissed again before getting out of the water. The night air was frigid against my wet skin. Edward wrapped a towel around my body before picking me up bridal style. I giggled as he carried me like a burrito to my suite. I pulled out my room key and swiped the card quickly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"That you will. Meet you by the pool? I'll bring coffee and croissants?" He said as he leaned against the door away in all his sexiness.

"I'll see you then." He leaned in and kissed me. I stood on my tip toes and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

We pulled apart. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight sexy." He laughed as he walked down the hall away from my room.

I went into the bathroom and quickly showered again. I braided my hair onto the side and slipped on my new pink, lacy nightgown. I sat down in my bed, pulling the covers over me listening to the sound of the ocean. After lying there for an hour with no luck at sleep I called down to the front desk and asked for them to bring me a mug, tea bags, lemon, and honey. In a few minutes a woman brought me the items I requested. I made than drank my tea on the couch as I looked out the window to the calming ocean. I knew there was only one way I was going to get to sleep: if I had Edward in my arms. I knew what room he was in, I saw the number written on the envelope of his room key. I could just call him and talk to him till I fell asleep. Would he even want me in his room? Did he want to sleep by himself? I mean we only just kissed for the first time a few hours ago, would he want to sleep with me in his bed? Was he already asleep?

I finally decided that sitting here weighing my options was only wasting time. I pulled on my slippers and grabbed my room key. I put on a bit of chapstick and took my hair out of its braid letting it fall in natural waves. I ran down the hall way and up a flight of stairs to Edward's room. Oddly enough, the halls weren't completely empty at this hour. I guess a lot of people hit it off at the speed dating session tonight cause there were lots of people on their way to someone else's room. I knocked on his door pledging to myself if he didn't answer in 30 seconds I would go back to my room and try to get to bed on my own. I counted the seconds in my head. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9…. My heart was racing. Was he going to answer? 13-14-15-16…. Was he already asleep? Did he not care to see who was at the door? 19-20-21-22. The door pulled open to reveal a shirtless Edward in all his glory. He just had a pair of flannel plaid pajama pants on. "Hey Bella. Why you still up?"

"I couldn't … I thought maybe…" I felt to shy, so stupid. Why did I come up here? I could have just done a few jumping jacks then gone to sleep. Why did I need to have Edward hold me and kiss me into slumber?

"Here come in. He opened the door wider and I walked in. He put his arms around my waist from behind me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Could my little Isabella not sleep?" I shook my head no. "Does she want to come lay in my bed?" I nodded yes. He picked me up and kissed me. He pulled back the covers and laid me on the bed. He tucked the blankets in around my figure before lying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "I'll say it again Bella, you look so beautiful. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life. You've got the most stunning curves and the longest, richest hair. Your eyes sparkle and your lips are the color of roses. You are more than pretty Bella, you're simply lovely." He kissed my cheek and hummed a soft lullaby in my ear. I soon fell asleep in his arms thinking of him and nothing else. I was in paradise at last.

Edward's POV

As Bella slept in my room, in my bed, in my arms I could think of nothing except the fact that I was the luckiest man on earth. Here lay the most stunning women to ever grace the world and she chose me. I got to kiss her and show her how much I loved her. I made it my mission to win her over completely by Sunday night. Even if it took the two days after the cruise to win her heart, I would spend those days doing everything and anything with her. Everyone wants their own slice of perfection, and mine just happened to be in the girl I loved.

* * *

So anywho, what do you think? Like, love, hate? Tell me in a review please! I wanted to make an extra long chapter for you guys since this is kinda late. I wanted to get it out yesturday night but i was literally gone from 7am to 10pm! I got home and passed out! So ya that's why this is longer than normal! Update should be around the same time next week. I have finals so please forgive me if it's a little late! If it is though, expect it to be long like this one. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Declaration

Hey guys! So as promised here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! Please read and review! Coordinating pictures are linked on my profile!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong

Ch 9: Declaration

Bella's POV

I woke up in a room that did not belong to me. I quickly remembered exactly where I was and smiled. I reached for Edward but found that he was not beside me in the bed. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, not finding any sign of him. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom but he was not there either. Taped to the door was a note. I pulled it off and ran my fingers over the classic script. The note read:

_Bella, my beautiful girl-_

_You've woken up and found that I am not there. I am sorry but you'll be happy to know I kept my promise. You can find me by the pool with coffee and croissants, just as we discussed last night. See you soon, love. _

_-Edward_

_PS- You are an angel when you sleep._

_PSS- Wear one of your bikinis again; they're super irresistible._

I laughed at his last comment. If he only knew how many sexy little stringy swim suits I packed. Angela somehow convinced me to take a style risk and wear pretty outrageous things. I opened the door and ran back to my suite. I picked my favorite swim suit of the bunch. It was a glittery nude with a pretty rhinestone belt across the bottom. I washed my face and brushed out my hair. I grabbed my flip flops, sunglasses, and tanning oil before making my way back to Edward's arms. As I stepped out on the pool deck I saw Edward lounging in the chairs we had only abandoned last night. He was reading the newspaper, his sunglasses shielding his eyes from the morning sun. He took a sip[ from his coffee and then looked up to see me standing watching him. He waved and pulled his sunglasses off. He set down the paper and stood to greet me. I ran into his waiting arms. He wrapped them around my waist and lifted me off the ground. He kissed my lips gently before setting me back on my feet.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled down at me.

"Good morning Edward." I kissed his lips once more before sitting down.

"Coffee, love?"

"Of course. I need my daily dose of my personal drug." He laughed at me before handing me a cup. "You know, you're the one to blame for my addiction?"

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"You're the one that brings me Starbucks every morning."

"Ahhh yes. Then I guess you can blame me for your present situation." I laughed at him before taking a sip of my liquid drug. Yummm. I drank the entire cup before pulling off my cover up. I rubbed the tanning oil along my freshly shaved legs, up onto my arms, and on my chest.

"Need me to get your back babe?" Edward said. I hadn't even noticed him watching me before. I guess he really did like seeing me in a bikini.

"Sure that would be great." I pulled my hair into a top knot and handed him the bottle. He sprayed the oil on my back before massaging it into my skin. I guess I forgot to tell him that you just had to spray it on. Opps, my bad. (Sarcasm implied.) "Thanks babe." I laid on my stomach ready for the sun to worry it's tanning magic on my skin. Edward and I chatted quietly about life in general. We wished we could be on vacation forever. We talked about our families, friends, and how much we enjoyed being in their presence. We both started to get a little too hot so we jumped into the pool and swam around. I crawled onto Edward's back and he pulled us around the water. We decided got out and pulled on our clothing before heading to the open air restaurant on the other end of the deck.

We sat down and ordered wine, cheese, crackers, and apples as we watched the sun set over the horizon. The sun glowed against his now tan skin. His green eyes sparked with life as he stared at the bright disappearing orb. He turned to me and reached for my hand. He grabbed mine in his and rubbed soothing circles around the outside before pulling me toward him. I stood up and sat back down, this time in his lap. I put my arm around his neck and he put his hand on my exposed thigh. We watched as all light left the sky. The strings of white lights that lined the deck and the patio beams above us casted a beautiful glow over all you sat under them. I looked to Edward and saw that he had indeed been looking at me. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips, memorizing their soft yet strong feel. His hand slide further up my thigh and played with the edge of my feather light cover up dress. Our kiss intensified. I felt his grip strength on my skin. I wound my fingers in his tousled locks. Our chests were pressed together. We both pulled away, gasping for air.

His face light up with a smile, showing all his perfectly white teeth. I couldn't help how amazing it was that his gorgeous, graceful, gracious man wanted me. He actually wanted me. He pulled me back into him and he kissed me again, but lightly this time. Once, twice, three times. I opened my eyes and pulled back to smile at him. Edward, this man. I could feel myself falling for him and all he is. I could imagine walking down the aisle, seeing him waiting for me dressed to the 9s in a tux and all. I could imagine us both covered in paint as we decorate our master bedroom in our new house. I could imagine us watching our children run around the back yard-. What the hell Bella! I need to get a grip! We weren't even official yet. We had just been kissing, flirting, and making out in the pool. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine, only mine. I knew I would go insane if I ever saw another woman kiss him. I'd probably kill myself. I wouldn't be able to live knowing his loved belonged to another. I needed him to be mine. I needed it almost as badly as I needed air to breathe. No, correction. I needed it more.

I laid my head on his shoulder and ran my nose against his ear and along his jaw. "Bella, if you keep doing that we might just end up having sex on this table in front of all these innocent eyes." I laughed and pulled back to look him in the eyes. I stood up and grabbed his hand. He jogged lightly beside me as we ran inside the ship. We parted agreeing to meet in an hour for dinner. I kissed him passionately for skipping to my suite. I saw the fire in his eyes. He wanted me, in a totally non innocent way. I took a shower, straightened my hair, the whole sha-bang. I remembered Angela telling me that if I ever really wanted a guy, to wear red. It did something to their brains that made them instantly fall in love with you. I lucky had brought a red dress with me! THANK YOU GOD! I knew you were always here for me! Sunday school really paid off. I pulled on the dress and my silver heels. I put on the chunky silver necklace Angela had picked out to go with the ensemble. I made my way to the dining room but I didn't see Edward. I sat down and waited for him. He came running in, looking so sexy. His hair was messy from running here. I stood up and waved lightly to catch his attention.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I should never be late. This is so un-gentleman like of me." He kissed my lips before pulling away to see if I had forgiven him.

"Edward, forget about it. It's no big deal. I just got here a few seconds ago anyways." We sat down and ordered our meals. "So Edward, what do you do when you're not at the office?"

"I go to the gym with Emmett every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday morning. We go into the city around 7am or so before all the stay at home moms get there and take over all the machines. I do some volunteer work when can for Pangea and Friends of Youth. I'm always at my parents' house messing around with my siblings and the rest of the family. Of course I love exploring Seattle and finding new places to eat and grab a drink at. I like going out to the lake house, or hiking around. I just like finding new things to love. That was kind of the idea behind this trip; to expand my horizons and explore myself as a person. It's been awhile since I've been who I was before I truly had to become an adult. I've just needed to be me, the real me, for so long now. And I did find something new. Well not completely new but still. I met you and figured out I had fallen head over heels for you, Bella. This trip is exactly that, a trip. I can't even comprehend it. I feel like I'm in a dream and it will all disappear to soon. But I don't want to ever wake up." By the end of his little rant, I was in tears. I loved this man. I reached across the table and grabbed his hands. I pulled him up, forgetting about our meal. We ran back out to the deck and just let the wind run through our hair. I turned to face him before I poured my heart to him.

"Edward, I know exactly what you are feeling. I had to grow up, in fact I think I was born an adult. I want to just be worry feel and me and with you I feel that way. Ever since I first saw you in the office, I knew you had taken a part of my heart. Edward, I can't imagine life without you in it. This feels exactly like a dream. A dream that when the ship docks back in Seattle I hope and pray doesn't turn into a nightmare of separation. I never want to be without you by my side. Before you showed up yesterday morning, I honestly was beginning to regret booking this trip. I didn't know if the pool and glass after glass of alcohol would be enough to entertain me and make me enjoy myself. Then you walked in and I immediately was excited to see your beautiful face. I know it's crazy that only yesterday we expressed our feelings for each other, but I've been attracted to you since that first day. After the whole Liam episode it was you that made me feel better. If fact you made me feel way better than I had in months. Ever since my grandfather passed away I felt like I was just going through the motions but with you I'm actually living. I never want to be without you Edward. I'd rather die."

He kissed my lips before pulling away to look me in the eyes. "Bella I never want to leave you. And you could never die, cause you're already an angel in our own little heaven." He kissed my lips passionately then kissed my nose, my forehead, cheeks, chin, and knuckles. "Now, love, since dinner is done being served what should we do?" he asked with a smirk. "Cause I don't know about you, but I most definitely am not hungry for food much longer."

I smiled at him then kissed him with more intensity. I wrapped my hands into his hair and he placed his around my waist. His hands descended and finally wear touching my butt. He gave a gentle squeeze and I moaned into his lips. He smiled and pulled away. "I love you Bella. I truly am in love with you."

I smiled bigger than a kid on Christmas morning. "I love you too Edward." He grabbed my hand and we ran back inside. We jogged, giggling and smiling as we went, and finally ended up at his room. He slid the room key in the slot and the door opened to what I could only imagine would be the best night of my entire life.

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's shorter than last chapter but next chapter will be quite long! Finals this weekend but I have four days off this upcoming weekend so be prepared for some serious writing! Just a warning, next chapter will be rated M. It wouldn't be super over the top, but just a warning. Thanks and please please please please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Innocent Angel

This is a MAJOR collaboration with Elise H. M! She is such a wonderful writer here on FF. She seriously writes some of the best stories I've read on this site. She wrote the love making portion of this chapter. She has been a supporter from the beginning and truly respect her opinions and value all her help! She is such a wonderful author and a lovely person! Seriously go check out her profile!

* * *

First Impressions Can Be Tough, and Wrong

Ch.10: Innocent Angel

Bella's POV

RATED T-M! JUST A HEADS UP!

It was times like this I was thanking my cursed genetics forced me to be prescribed birth control. I didn't take the Pill to not get pregnant (as if I was constantly having sex, ya right) but I took it to control cramps. Yes, glamorous I know. I blamed my mother and her damned genes but whatever. I never expected it would come into play like this. I didn't have the nerve to tell him, I would eventually just not tonight. This was my first time. Yes, I know I'm weird. I wasn't specifically waiting till marriage, but I was waiting to find someone I loved unconditionally and loved me in the same way. With Edward, I had that. In case you didn't get the whole bit above, I'm a virgin. But I won't be in a few hours if everything went right.

We entered the room and Edward attached his lips to mine. I felt his strong hands on my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck pulling him down to me. I wasn't short, but neither was Edward. His over six foot stature was godly perfection. We pulled apart and I saw the lust in his eyes. I kissed him again and I felt him push off his shoes. I kicked off my heels before pulling him toward the bedroom.

"Not so fast missy. We gotta get your lovely dress off first." He smiled down at me. I pulled off my necklace and threw it to the floor. Edward gingerly pulled the zipper down the back and the dress fell into a pool of red fabric at my feet. Again, I had worn my best (and only) pair of lingerie tonight. It was dark midnight blue lace with major push up padding.

"Bella you're such a gorgeous creature." I giggled as I blushed. I look back at him before pushing his jacket off of him and unbuttoning his shirt. I had ripped it away to reveal his amazing abs. As I said before, the man was a god. He was toned and slightly tanned from our extensive hours at the pool. I snapped out of my daze to unbuckle his belt. I pulled his slacks off so fast I think I got a fabric cut, if that is even possible. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. They're super muscular, I might add. He laid me down against the soft sheets and began to kiss my gently.

"Mmmm….Edward ..Mmm, that tickles," Soft giggles reverberated against the pale blue walls of the suite bedroom.

"Does it? "

Edward continued to lay tender butterfly kisses down my neck. Lingering above my breast, he sucked my porcelain soft vulnerable skin, sending a heat wave to my plump cheeks. I felt a crimson blush redden my face brightly as he dipped his tongue lower between the valley of my breast, partially hidden by the strapy lace of my bra. I whimpered under his delicate touch. I arched my back and closed my eyes, giving him more access to me as his mouth marveled the dips and curves of my body.

I pushed my hands in his hair, digging deep onto his dark locks. I held on to his hair tighter, urging him to continue to love me tenderly. A breathy moan escaped my lips as I felt a tightness pooled in my belly and down farther.

I whimpered softly tightening my hold on my lover as he vigorously repelled the cup of my bra loose from my skin with his teeth. Edward's heated mouth stopped abruptly, kissing over my breast once and trailing soft kisses back up my chest to my cheek.

He breathed deeply as if trying to control himself and dominate the raging lust he held. My eyes fluttered open. His long dark lashes framed his curious doe green eyes to create an innocent bypass look that churned the desire longing in me. Edward looked away from my gaze and laid his head on my chest.

"You are ruefully killing me, love."

A pink hue kissed my cheeks as I searched his sudden act, longing for explanation.

"But, w-why'd you stop?"

He looked back up at me, his emerald green eyes shining and dark with adoration and lust.

"Bella, I just want to let you know that, you literally are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean being with you…in _this_way, makes this all the more special."

I brought my free hand from his hair and my finger paused on his supple lips.

"I really want this too. I really want you." I cooed.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging. His eyes became hooded, casting down at my fallen hand in front of his face on my chest. Eternal love and devotion. He wanted to give me every fiber of love he had in his body and for me to embrace his own longing. This need sent him in a neurotic frenzy to place each fiber thoroughly and lightly in my hands.

Edward exhaled and cupped my face in his hands, marveling at his new gorgeous lover. His lips parted to capture mine, sucking lightly on my lower lip. I lent upward to deepen it only to have him pull away hesitantly. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath washing over me. He lent down once more to kiss the tip of my nose.

"You have no idea of how much I adore you. And that I'd do anything for you just to make you happy."

"I'm not asking for much." I whispered.

Edward's thumb traced my cheeks, angling down to my soft pink lips, circling them. I smiled softly enjoying his touch. I leaned into his hand, savoring him as I looked up into his apple eyes.

"I love you." I stated molding my lips on his giving him a chaste kiss, it was a perfect fit. He leaned in and pulled away stuffing his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too Isabella, my beautiful, kindhearted Bella." He placed kisses down my jaw to my collar bone tenderly. I gasped and moaned. He continued to trailed kisses down to my throat hungrily. Then down to my breast. I arched giving him access to the clasp of my bra and knotted my fingers in his hair once more to usher him closer. I lowered my arms to pull the dainty straps down and away from my body. No one would be needing it at a time like this. His hands groped and squeezed my breast as I purred and entangled my hands tighter. Edward focused his new found attention to my perky breast. His tongue censored down to catch the erect, pink bud into his mouth sucking softly. I threw her head back and moaned in satisfaction of my lovers ongoing love for me. He dove deeper into my chest massaging the other breast he wasn't attending to. I took quick breaths as the warm feeling swept lower down to my belly. Edward switched to my left breast and gently massaging the right one.

"Don't stop." I groaned.

"I'll never stop loving you." he groaned. My neck suddenly felt empty from his wet touch.

I moaned, first in outrage, then in helpless surrender, as his tongue slid in and out of my mouth in a so sexual a cadence, I felt my bones melting.

He recognized my capitulation within a heartbeat. His tongue ceased to be a plunderer and became a lover. By slow degrees, my struggles ceased, my body relaxed and became pliant, molding itself to his, reshaping itself to fit his steely contours. His hands moved down my body, over my silky skin to the hem of my lacey panties. They were navy blue in color and looked amazing with my new found tan. Not that it mattered, because Edward had them off of me in a matter of seconds. I'll make sure to ask him later if he liked them.

The secrets of my femininity lay bare in front of him. His pulsating manhood was strategically positioned between my legs, and I slowly parted them so that the throbbing head of his erection could slowly pass along the sensitive valley of my womanly desires.

Edward moved closer to me. '_Even on her back, her breasts were beautifully formed and rose with every heaving breath'_Edward thought . He positioned himself over me, kneeling between my knees, and gently caressed my aching breasts. He leaned forward and settled his entire weight on my writhing body. As we kissed, he guided his member to my passion-moistened depths, and slowly, carefully eased himself just barely inside me.

I clenched and shuddered but raised my hips slightly to further drive his swollen saber into my hot, wet sheath. He lowered himself again and as I heaved in passion, my resisting flesh split and he slid into me slowly and gently until he was completely inside me. "Are you all right?" he asked when, suddenly, I encircled him with my legs and drove him even deeper. He could feel me pulsating - contracting and releasing his erection until he eased himself back for fear that he would explode.

"I'm fine," was the verbal reply, but my body language said much more as they began bucking and arching and colliding in almost perfect rhythm. With every withdrawal, I arched my hips and heaved beneath him so as to protest the removal of something that I now claimed as my own, if only for the moment. "Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . ," came in ever louder and higher pitched moans.

He could no longer resist the increasing passion, my wriggling against him, my sighs, my legs pulling him into me ever deeper. With one final thrust, he shuddered and exploded inside me. Dazed and motionless but still deep inside me, Edward could feel my early spasms contracting around him.

I began to heave and writhe, naked flesh against naked flesh. Edward increased the pace and deepened the penetration. Each thrust brought a corresponding reply when suddenly I reached around him, pulled him against me, and began grinding myself into him. "Yes . . . yes . . . Edward . . . Oh . . . ," came as I heaved, and convulsed into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continued as I was seized by great shuddering clenching spasms that squeezed and milked the throbbing heat within.

We lay together breathing heavily. I looked at him to see him smiling at me. "Why you smiling like that?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Because I think I have found the love of my life. In just a few days my life has been completely turned upside down. And I'm totally and completely okay with that." He kissed me softly before wrapping us in the layers of blankets. We lay there completely blissed out. We spoke about what we wanted to do in life and where we saw our lives fifty years from now.

"Edward I know this may be random but I have something totally random to tell you. Confess is more like it." I said not looking at his beautiful face. It took a lot of patience and control not to look longingly in his eyes. I wanted to see his reaction, wanted to see what he really thought of what I was about to say.

"Go on Bella. I'm not going to judge you. I love you and nothing you say or do could ruin that."

"Edward, what just happened, it was my first time. I mean, I'm a virgin-or was until ten minutes ago. I know that makes me sound so sheltered and teenage girlish but it's the truth. So you should know, you were my first and I hope maybe one day I'll be able to say you're the only man I've ever been with in that way. I know, it ridiculous but-"

"Bella, baby, I think that makes you beautiful. I wish I could say the same to you. But if I did, I would be lying to you. You being only with me makes you… innocent in a way. Innocence is beautiful and heavenly and as you know I am positive you are an angel. I love you Bella so much and I can't control falling farther and father in love with you with every word you say." We kissed softly before Edward pulled me to him. We fell asleep blanketed with love and warmth. If Edward said I was an angel, then this must be heaven. I could get used to this.

* * *

You can all thank Elise H. M for this lovely chapter. I did write some (the introduction part and the conclusion) but she did most of the work! Go check out her stories! Please review!


End file.
